Boy Meets Girl
by Tsukinoyo
Summary: What happens when a certain raven haired, onyx eyed boy meets a certain brown haired, blue eyed girl? SasuOC and many others that are all either one sided or hinted. Rated T to be safe.
1. The Meeting? I doubt it!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Naruto characters. I only own Ally, her family, and her cats. Got it, punk?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young girl about the age of twelve sat quietly in her house on a small white couch. She was reading an article the Hokage, Tsunade, gave her. Well, the girl called her Tsunade-Chan. She knew the woman ever since she was little. The article was about the boy that was returned to Konoha, the so-called traitor. Uchiha Sasuke. The girl's name? Yoshiko Tsukinoyo. She was about as tall as the average twelve-year-old and had waist-length light brown hair that glistened in the sun. She also had an amazing smile and beautiful crystal blue eyes. Also, Tsukinoyo had a nickname. It was an odd name, Ally. Yes, Ally. You read right. She decided she hated her name and nicknamed herself Ally. She smiled as her cat brushed her hand with its fur.

"Oh Hank. Oh Crystal. Oh Caroline. You guys are all I have left." The pre-teen mumbled to the two tabby kittens and her thirteen-year old American Shorthair Orange cat. Ally was right. After her father had died when she was four, he left poison in her mother's ramen noodles. They never had the ramen until Ally was seven, however. But Ally never ate them. Only her mother did and she died a slow and painful death while Ally could only sit and watch wishing she could do something to help. The rest of Ally's family was already dead. She managed to keep her cats, though.

Then, she bought her own apartment. It was pretty big. It had a main room with a small kitchen with no doors, only doorframes. The Kitchen also had a small table, a fridge, a sink, a stove, a microwave, and two chairs in it. The bright room was white and had cupboards plastered against the wall that looked like a natural light wood color to it. The linoleum tiles on the floor were very small and alternated black and white. Everything else in the room was white, except the sink. That was silver metal.

The first room in her apartment that you entered was her living room. It was connected to every room in the house. The walls were an extremely light yellow and the carpet was a spotless white. As soon as you walk through the door, the white couch was against the wall to your right about six feet away from the wall the door was on. Then, exactly across from the couch, was a medium sized TV. Above the TV on the wall, was a long picture of a sunflower.

The guest bedroom in the apartment was pretty much empty. The room had white walls, white carpet, a white bed with white sheets, and a white end table. There were two closets, also. They were both the natural color of wood and were to the right of the bed, and at the bottom of the bed. The closets are each about four feet from the bed and the bed is about five feet from the window. The end table had a single white lamp on it and the closets had a few hangers. The rest of the room was empty.

The bathroom was a small room with white tiles on the floor and half way up the walls. The rest of the walls were white, too. There was a white fluffy rug on the cold floor and a couple feet away was a sink. Then, there was a towel rack across the sink on the other side on the wall. Then, about 5 feet away from the door was a tub with a shower curtain above it and a shower connected to the tub.

The last room in the girl's house was her bedroom. The walls and carpet were a neon lime green. The ceiling was a lighter lime color. Against the wall once you enter the room on your left is a bookcase. In it, it has pictures, a couple small figures, and then… books! Directly across from that on the other wall was a closet that all of her clothes were in along with her hamper of already worn clothes. Then, a couple feet to the left and then about four forwards, you see a big bed with lime green sheets. As you can tell, she loved the color green. Along with being the messiest room in the house, it was also the brightest room in the house. Yes, Ally was a messy girl. She couldn't keep her room clean for more than a week! The floor was covered with everything Ally owned. There was also a lot of stuff in the closet, piled together in a nice junk heap.

Ally sighed and stood up from her spot on the ground at a knock at the door. She stood up with a sigh and said in an irritated voice, "Coming!" When she got to the door, Tsunade was there with a smile.

"So, did you like it?" she asked happily. Ally beamed.

"I loved it, Tsunade-Chan! It was awesome! I just wish there was someway I could meet him…" the girl replied referring to the young Uchiha. Tsunade then smiled wider.

"Then have I got something for you! How would you like to meet Sasuke?" the Hokage said, and Ally started jumping in place.

"No way! Really? Man, this is a dream come true! Thanks, Tsunade-Chan! Hold on a minute, I need to fix my hair." The young teen replied cheerfully, and quickly ran to the bathroom with a brush. Tsunade already knew that her favorite genin had a crush on the Uchiha without meeting him. She sighed sadly. She felt bad for her. She would just get shunned like the rest of the fan girls.

'I guess I could intimidate him…' the Hokage thought quietly to herself, when Ally ran out of the bathroom, with her hair looking nice in a clean fashion.

'_He probably just needs a friend. No, more than a friend. He needs a girl. Someone to show him affection. Someone to show him the emotions of happy, joyful, excited, __**love**__. He needs someone. And I know the person. And, reading this, you should know who you are.' _

That was an excerpt from the article Tsunade wrote, and Ally knew what she meant. Ally knew what she had to do. She had to help Sasuke.

"Ready!" Ally said happily, and walked (well, rather skipped) out of the room. She turned to Tsunade. "Which way, Tsunade-Chan?" she asked, then a voice from behind replied,

"Don't you mean Tsunade-Baachan?" It was the number-one-knuckle-head-ninja, Uzumaki Naruto. And next to him, was a girl with bubble-gum pink hair. Haruno Sakura.

"Oooohhh, Tsunade-Baachan, who is this?" Naruto said, walking up to the brown haired girl, making the girl blush. "She's cute!"

Ally felt like her face was on fire. 'I must look like a tomato.' She thought to herself. She was half-right. She did have a major blush, but nothing like Hinata's.

"I have her in mind for someone else." Tsunade said, trying to control her anger towards Naruto for the suffix on her name, "Where are you two going?"

"Training! We're supposed to meet Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun there." Sakura said with a small smile. Tsunade smiled.

"We're going with you. We were going to meet Sasuke right now! It's much nicer than finding him on our own!" Tsunade said walking ahead with Ally at her side, still a blush on her face.

'Does that girl even know Sasuke?' Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged. 'Probably just another fan girl.' He and Sakura then followed behind, Naruto's hands resting casually behind his head.

When they got to the training grounds it was empty. "Darn, we came to early. Oh well, I just hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't come late and make a stupid excuse…" Sakura muttered. Just at the moment she said that, Naruto was thinking,

'I hope Sasuke doesn't pick up Kakashi-sensei's bad habit of being late…' Then, suddenly, a slim male figure with a blue top and high collared shirt appeared. He had a forehead protector on his head. He also had on the casual white shorts and his raven hair with a hint of blue flowed in the wind.

"Yo." He said. Then, he and Ally's eyes met. It was like love at first sight. She was looking into the eyes of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Love at first sight, Ally and Sasuke?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have already brought Sasuke back and Shippuden wouldn't be the worst show ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ally held in her breath as she stared at the boy in front of her. 'I didn't know he was so…' she thought to herself, 'So… hot…' 

'Who's she? She's kind-of cute…' Sasuke was thinking to himself, 'Wait! I can't be thinking that. But… she really is… No! I can't think that way!' 

Tsunade watched, as a blush appeared on both of their faces, Ally's a lot more notice-able than Sasuke's. Tsunade smiled to herself. Then, a small poof was heard next to her. There were two Narutos! Then, one turned into Sasuke and it said, 

"Wow! Look at that extremely cute girl in front of me! I must be in heaven! I bet I can have a lot of fun with her…." Ally's face then was as hot as a tomato. Sakura and Sasuke gave a death glare towards Naruto. Then, Sasuke poofed behind the clone, punched it, and then it disappeared. He glared at the real Naruto from behind and said in a whisper, 

"I'm going to kill you…" Naruto's face lost its color as he ran and hid behind Kakashi, who had arrived unnoticed and watched the whole incident. He was stifling his laughter as Sasuke approached the quivering Naruto. He looked ready to kill. Kakashi sighed. 

"Hmm… Could it be that the emotionless Uchiha Sasuke has a crush on a cute girl? Can it be? Is it the end of the world? Is he sick?" he said with a smirk that was hidden from his mask. Sasuke wanted to kill both of them. 

"They are both so rude…" Tsunade muttered, then turned to Ally. She had actually fainted and was on the ground. Tsunade sighed. "Guess it was too much for her…" Sakura glared. 

'A rival!' Inner Sakura screamed, 'I won't lose! I will get Sasuke-Kun's heart!' She then glanced back at Kakashi and Naruto, who apparently lost to Sasuke and were lying on the ground, tied up. Sakura giggled. "Nice job, Sasuke-Kun!" she called out with a great big grin. 'He can't possibly resist me!' Inner Sakura called out again. But, to her dismay, Sasuke turned away and walked past her and looked at the passed out girl on the ground. 

"Is she okay?" he asked Tsunade, while wondering why the girl fainted so suddenly. Ally's eyes then fluttered open slowly and looked up at Sasuke. Then blushed then sat up and held her head. "Wow! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I fainted! That happens from time to time, Gomen Na Sai…" she said ashamed of herself. She really did have a pretty voice. Well, at least Sasuke thought so. 

He never really liked a girl before; he didn't know what it felt like. He knew how it felt for a girl to like him. God, that was so annoying. But, this was different. He was now the one liking someone. Wait, he couldn't like her! He had a lot of other things to work on. So, he decided to cover up his feelings with a snotty comment. "Wimp…" he muttered quietly, and then he said a little louder, "Just don't do it again. It's annoying." 

Ally's eyes showed a hint of sadness in them, but smiled nonetheless. "Right, I'm sorry! I'll be more helpful next time!" she replied, trying to be optimistic. 

_'…He usually covers up his feelings with rude remarks or comments to make others think what he wants. But, sometimes he means it. But, if he says it continuously, he probably means it. Just smile and do the same! Well, if your not that friendly. If you are, be nice and optimistic.'_

That was also what the article had said. Ally sighed and looked over to Tsunade. She just smiled at her. 

"Kakashi." She then said, "This is the girl I was telling you about. Yoshiko Tsukinoyo…" 

"Ally!" Ally corrected her. 

"Yoshiko Ally. She will be going on missions with your group for a while, like the one today." Tsunade finished. Team seven knew about the mission, but Ally hadn't heard about it at all. 

"Mission?" Ally asked cluelessly. 

"You will be going with them to eliminate a few criminals around the outskirts of Konoha." Tsunade said to her. Ally then nodded. 

"Well… let's get going…" Kakashi then said, and the five of them walked off. 

"Ja ne, Tsunade-Chan!" Ally called out before they went out of sight. Tsunade sighed. She knew she put Ally in a good group. 

The mission was completed in less than an hour, and then team seven was back inside Konoha's gates. Ally sighed and said; "Well, I guess you guys have… umm… important things to do, so I guess I could go…" but Kakashi interrupted her. 

"How about we all get ramen, my treat! But, Naruto, I only treat 2 of your bowls!" he said. Ally smiled. 

"Okay!" she said happily, and started walking to Ichiraku. 

"Two bowls? Aww… Kakashi-sensei! I can eat triple that amount!" Ally heard Naruto saying from behind her. 

Once the group got to Ichiraku, Ally told the group about herself. Then, Sakura and Naruto told a little about themselves to Ally. Sasuke remained quiet and Kakashi just smiled from under his mask. 

After the ramen (Naruto ate five bowls and said he was coming back for the other ten bowls for dinner later), everyone parted their ways to their houses. Once everyone was out of sight, Ally ran after Sasuke. "Umm… Sasuke-kun!" Ally called after him. Sasuke turned around and watched the twelve year-old konoichi chase after him. "Sasuke-kun…" she started, but Sasuke interrupted her. 

"Who said you can add 'kun' after my name?" he said, trying to be angry but remain cool. Ally smiled slightly. 

"Well, I either call almost everyone 'kun' or 'chan'. I was wondering if… umm… maybe…" Ally started, and then sighed, "IwasWonderingIfMaybeOneDayYouCanTrainWithMeOrWeCanHangOut!" she said in pretty much one breath, then blushed and turned away. 

'Is… Is she asking me out or something? Does she have a thing for me or is she just a fan girl?' Sasuke thought to himself. He wanted to say no, but it seemed his mouth worked on his own. "I guess so…" he muttered. 

"Are you sure? I mean, Umm… How about this time tomorrow at the training ground? Is that okay?" Ally then said, still blushing. 

"Aa… I guess…" Sasuke then replied, and turned around and headed back. Ally smiled. 

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun! See you tomorrow! Ja!" she said, and with a smile, seemed to run off into the sunset. Sasuke smirked slightly. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.   
- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Hey! I would appreciate if you leave a review if you like my story. I want to post all the chapters, but I wouldn't want to if I don't get any reviews. Thank you if you do review and I hope you enjoy my story! 


	3. Konoha Sports Event! Boys versus Girls?

Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto. You can tell because Shippuden still sucks.   
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The next day at the same time, Ally met Sasuke at the training grounds. She smiled happily as he showed up. "I thought you'd never come!" she said, then quickly added, "Not that you're late! You're right on time! I was just early. Gomen!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. 

"Whatever…" he muttered, and Ally smiled. 

"Let's practice now, ne?" she said with grin. Sasuke just nodded. Just as they were about to practice shuriken throwing, Shikamaru came up to the twosome. 

"Sorry to interrupt your lovey-dovey moment…" he started, receiving a blush from Ally and a glare from Sasuke. "…But, Tsunade asked me to get you. She says she's announcing a sports event for the rookie nine, Gai-sensei's group, the sand group, and you; Ally. So, get over there, quick." 

Ally shrugged and whispered to herself, "I wonder what's up?" 

Once Ally and Sasuke arrived in Tsunade's office, Tsunade said, "Now, since everyone is here, we can begin. I have decided to hold a sports event kind of like the chuunin exams. You will all be in teams and therefore separated from your teams, but in new teams. You will then choose from a series of tasks from a list and you will then complete them with your team. There will be twenty challenges to choose from and you will pick seven out of the twenty. You will have to complete them within two days, one night. But, here is the catch… The teams are going to be separated by gender. Boys versus girls." 

The last thing Tsunade said perked up a couple of people, including Ally and Naruto. 

"Yeah, boys will dominate!" he said cheerfully, and pumped his fist in the air. 

"Boys? Yeah right! The guys will lose and the girls will win by a longshot!" Ally replied with confidence. 

Sasuke smirked and said, "In your dreams…" 

"You say something, baka?" Ally then said in contrast. 

"Baka?" Sasuke said back. 

"You heard me, baka! Baka Baka Baka Baka!" 

"You're the baka, baka!" 

Tsunade then said, to interrupt the fighting, "It will start now, Go!" she handed Ally and Sasuke a load of papers and each genin and one chuunin left the room, girls going left and guys going right. 

Once each group was outside, Ally and Sasuke gave out the papers. At the same time on different parts of Konoha, they said, "What should we pick?" The paper read silly things, and simple things, too. Like, buy ten different types of food. And another was to steal Icha Icha Paradise from Kakashi-sensei. Sakura gasped when she read that, and everyone understood but Ally. Finally, everyone had chosen which task to do. Then, everyone set off into a different direction. No one took the job to steal Kakashi's book. 

After a couple hours, it was dark outside. So, everyone met at the park. "So…" Ally said, "Do you guys want to stay at my house tonight?" The girls nodded and smiled, the guys looked at each other and shrugged. Ally giggled. "Awesome! But, maybe we should do some training or something first. It's not very late." She said. 

"Ooohhh! I know! Let's have two on two matches, tournament style! We keep fighting until there are only two left, then the two left have a battle to see who is the strongest! Yosh!" Lee cried out with a fist in the air. Everyone sweat-dropped anime style at Lee's enthusiasm, then shrugged. 

So, the pairings were made. They were as following: 

Naruto versus Shikamaru   
Sakura versus Ally   
Sasuke versus TenTen   
Ino versus Kiba and Akamaru   
Chouji versus Lee   
Shino versus Temari   
Neji versus Gaara   
And   
Kankuro versus Hinata   
The fights then went on quickly with a few comments before each fight. Naruto grinned like mad, Sakura glared at Ally, Sasuke claimed he wouldn't go easy on TenTen, Akamaru barked, Lee raised a fist and shouted something about youthfulness, Temari brought out her fan, Neji activated Byakuugan, and Kankuro brought out his puppet. Then, one-by-one, each fight took place and then ended. The victors were Naruto, Ally, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Temari, Gaara, and Hinata. Kankuro and Shikamaru decided they'd rather not participate in the middle of their battle and forfeited, and Ino decided to stop because she only fought to beat Shikamaru.   
Then, after that round ended. The pairings were:   
Ally versus Naruto   
Sasuke versus Lee   
Kiba versus Hinata   
Temari versus Gaara 

In the middle of the battle, Naruto heard Ayame from Ichiraku yelling about free ramen to all of the customers in the next hour. He then ran off to the ramen stand without saying a word. Kiba, all of the sudden in the middle of the battle, said he didn't want to fight anymore with a blush on his face; although it wasn't very noticeable. Ally then teased him about liking Hinata. After that, Gaara was pulled away for a meeting by a jounin. He probably killed someone… again. Lee had chased after Gai-sensei who had come up for training. Sasuke, Ally, Hinata, and Temari won the battles. 

The next pairings for the semi-finals were:   
Ally versus Hinata   
Sasuke versus Temari 

Ally got ready to fight Hinata, and won the battle easily. Ally ran up to Hinata and extended a hand to her. Ally smiled at Hinata and Hinata smiled softly back and grabbed Ally's hand, pulling herself up. 

"Nice fight!" Ally commented to Hinata. 

"A-Arigato…" Hinata replied. 

Sasuke and Temari's fight took a little more time than Ally and Hinata's, though. It was very close at the end, but Sasuke won just barely. Temari hit her fan against the tree in frustration and Sasuke smirked at his victory. Then, the finals were going to begin! 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -   
Remember, review people! I won't post new chapters if you don't review! Please leave nice comments and maybe a cookie or two. ; 


	4. The Finals and Sleepover of Death!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto. I would love to, but I only own Ally and stuff connected to her… Yeah… That stinks, doesn't it?

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Ally versus Sasuke. Boy versus girl. Shinobi versus shinobi. The finals began. At the beginning of the battle, neither Ally nor Sasuke used any jutsu. They used fist to fist, shurikens, and kunais. Finally, Ally made the first jutsu. She bit her thumb and blood trickled down her hand. She did a couple of hand seals then…

"Kyuichose No Jutsu!" she said and placed her palm on a nearby rock. Then, there was a small explosion and a large tiger-like cat about the size of a horse was next to Ally. She hopped on the cat and smirked. "Rikyu, this is Sasuke. Imagine him as a big piece of meat. And, he's your dinner. All you have to do is catch him, and he's yours. Attack!" she said, and the cat charged at Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided for as long as he could until he attacked. Although he attacked, he didn't use a jutsu. He just used his fists and a kunai. The whole battle, Ally wondered one thing,

_'Why isn't he using jutsu?'_

- - - - - - - -

Finally, the battle was coming to an end. Rikyu jumped on Sasuke and growled loudly. Sasuke cringed slightly as the big cats head started to head down towards Sasuke with an open mouth. But, instead of the attack Sasuke expected, Rikyu nuzzled its neck into Sasuke's chest and purred deeply. Ally anime-sweatdropped and said,

"I still have to work on the evilness of this cat…" Ally said with a grin at Sasuke. Rikyu jumped off Sasuke and Ally jumped off Rikyu. Ally pet the cat on the head and grinned at Sasuke. "Guess I won, huh." She said with a little giggle. Sasuke just sighed and turned away. 'He went easy on me…' Ally thought accusingly. "Well, no matter!" she said, "Time for a sleepover! Alright! My house, here we come!"

- - - - - - - -

After about an hour, everyone was settled into Ally's living room. Everyone had just gotten back from his or her houses with their sleeping supplies and clothing for the next day. Snacks had been served and a game had started. It was the first game of the sleepover, and it was highly feared. The guys were forced to play, and the girls were quivering with fear at the thought of it. The game's name, you ask? Truth or Dare.

"Okay, Shikamaru-Kun, truth or dare?" Temari asked with a smile.

"Truth, Dare is so troublesome…" he replied with a sigh.

"Who would you rather date? Me or Ino?" she said with a grin and flipped her hair. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Who wouldn't want to go out with me? Right Sasuke-Kun?" she said happily and latched onto Sasuke's arm and he scowled.

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment and then replied, "Neither. Girls are so troublesome…." Temari paled.

"Umm… So you like GUYS?" she squeaked out nervously. Shikamaru smirked.

"Umm… No. I like no one…." He said with a snicker. Ally giggled and then Shikamaru looked for a victim of his truth or dare. He looked to the Uchiha and said, "Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke smirked. "Dare." He said without thinking. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and then listened as Temari whispered something in his ear. Shikamaru smirked and then repeated what she had just said to him.

"I dare you to go into the closet with Ally for fifteen minutes." He said, causing Ally to blush. "I…. I can't do that..." she said nervously. Temari grabbed her arms and put then behind her back and then shoved Ally into the closet, then did the same to Sasuke. They sat there for the whole fifteen minutes in silence, both blushing lightly.

- - - - - - - -

After the fifteen minutes were up, Sakura practically flew to the closet door and opened it, causing both Ally and Sasuke to run out and sit back down in their seats. Sasuke sat down with Sakura holding onto his arm, glaring at Ally.

- - - - - - - -

The game went on for about another half-an-hour. During which, Naruto fell asleep and Hinata was dared to kiss him, Lee was dared to change his clothes, Neji was dared into wearing a dress, Ino admitted she loved Sasuke AND Shikamaru, and Kiba admitted Akamaru had an accident in his bed the other night while he was sleeping and the smell was still there. It was after that when Ino suggested spin the bottle. A couple people agreed, but few were hesitant. But, alas, they all played anyway.

Ino was the first to spin the bottle, which Ally found sitting in her cabinets. The bottle spun and spun until it landed on…. Shikamaru! She blushed and looked up to see him sigh.

"Troublesome…" he muttered, and Ino then looked at her hands resting in her lap. But, she leaned over the table and lightly kissed Shikamaru. He blushed slightly and Ino's face looked like Hinata's when she kissed Naruto.

Shikamaru was next and then he landed on Temari. Temari giggled and rushed into a small kiss with Shikamaru.

"Ooohhhh. Shikamaru's a ladies man!" Naruto, who had just woken up, said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes in response.

It was then Gaara's turn. He refused, however.

"Come on, Gaara. It's not that bad!" Naruto whined and then grinned. But, sand started to slightly fall from Gaara's gourd on his back and form into a spike. The arguing stopped.

Sakura was next and she spun the bottle, hoping to get Sasuke. But, sadly, she didn't. She got… Naruto. Sakura groaned while Naruto grinned and pumped a fist into the air. He ran over to try to kiss her, and surprisingly she let him. Naruto continued to grin and then sat back down while Sakura blushed.

It was then Hinata's turn. She spun the bottle and the top landed near Kiba. Kiba blushed and looked down at Akamaru on his lap. Ally giggled and watched Hinata walk slowly over to Kiba.

"U-U-Umm…. K-Kiba-K-Kun-n…." She said quietly, blushing, "They w-w-want me t-to…. K-k-k-k-k-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-s-s-s-s-s y-you…" Kiba looked up just to see Hinata lightly kiss him on the lips. He blushed and then Hinata ran back to her seat and looked at her lap with a small smile.

The next person to spin was Kankuro. But, surprisingly, the bottle landed on no one. Hmm… Odd…

After him, Neji went. And the lucky lady was…. TenTen!

He blushed and said to her, "TenTen, I think of you only as a teammate and nothing more." TenTen nodded and then felt Neji's lips not only brush against her own, but then go back and continue to kiss her. She blushed and watched Neji sit down like it was nothing afterwards.

"Okay!" Ally then declared, "Movie time!" The group nodded and then they all chose the movie "The Ring". At parts, Ally grabbed on to Sasuke's arm in nervous-ness and Hinata grabbed Kiba's. Both boys blushed but in the middle of the movie, both had their arms around one of the girls. By the end of the movie, everyone had fallen asleep, Ally with her head on Sasuke's shoulder.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Well, because of my first review and my 70 hits on this story, I'm putting out the next chapter! Yay! If you want to read more keep reviewing! Thank you so much!


	5. Konoha Sports Event! The winners are?

Hiya everyone! What's up? Well, here's the next chapter because I got some more reviews. And, I got a question. Huzzah! Well, to answer your question, kyobu, her apartment is small, but way bigger than a normal sized apartment. It's in the middle, ya know? I'm sorry if I confused you. ;; Well, enjoy this chapter!

PS. Oh yeah, and the chapters of this story are purposely short. That's the style of the story. I'm better working with shorter chapters.

(EDIT) Yeah… on the first chapter I said Ally was 12… Yeeaaahhhh, I was wrong. She's actually 16, as is everyone else. Just telling you all.

----------------------------------------

The next morning, Ally awoke with a major blush on her face. She had her head on Sasuke's shoulder. He awoke around the same time as Ally did. Ally picked her head off softly and muttered, "Sorry." Sasuke shrugged, a small blush on his face.

"I-It's fine…" He said, crossing his arms and turning away. "Just don't do it again."

"H-Hai!" Ally agreed, stood up, and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sasuke followed her and watched her cook.

"D-Do you need any help?" he asked her quietly, and Ally nodded and smiled.

"Th-that would be nice. Just crack four eggs into this bowl right here…" she replied with a blush.

The twosome then started working. Ally was putting in the flour and then when Sasuke cracked an egg for the first time, some of the egg white hit him square in the forehead. Ally giggled and grabbed a napkin and reached up to wipe it away, when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. Ally blushed, being only centimeters away from his face.

'What am I doing?' Sasuke asked himself, beginning to lean in. 'Why am I doing this? Make it stop!'

'Oh Kami-Sama.' Ally thought to herself, 'Does he really like me? Seriously? But… it's kind of soon for a kiss, right?'

Both continued to lean in until they could feel the other's breath on their face. Just as their lips were about to meet, Ally heard a little crashing sound and turned to see Hinata on the ground, passed out. Kneeling next to her was Naruto, shaking her slightly.

"Hinata! Why do you always faint when you're near me! Hey, Hinata!" he was calling to her, and Ally giggled. There was a heavy blush on Hinata's face, and Ally knew why. (Ally had gotten to know Hinata pretty well during the Sports Event.) Naruto was next to her in only his boxer shorts.

"Oh! The Sports Event!" Ally said, suddenly remembering that there was a sports event they needed to finish. "Everyone get up! I need help making breakfast!" she called to everyone, and everyone slowly woke up.

So, Ally assigned everyone to a job. She had a lot of people to feed! TenTen was working on cutting up some fruit for a fruit salad because she's great at knives and such. Neji was helping her by giving her the fruit to cut. They both seemed to be blushing slightly while working together.

Shikamaru was assigned to work with Temari and Ino. They were cooking up some bacon and sausage. Both girls were blushing lightly, but Shikamaru took no notice.

Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Kiba were busy working on getting out drinks. Naruto was taking out the bottles, Sakura was pouring the cups, and Hinata was placing them on the table. Kiba was helping Hinata because she was pretty unstable.

Gaara and Kankuro were making some rice balls, and Gaara was trying his best to stop getting sand in the food.

Lee and Shino were making small bowls of cereal together, Lee chatting and Shino staying silent.

Kiba went out with Akamaru (after helping Hinata) to get some coffee for the ones that wanted some. Ally didn't have a coffee maker.

Chouji had to sit on the couch and watch. If he helped, he would eat all the food instead of making it for everyone else to eat.

---

So, after about fifteen minutes, all the food was made and everyone was happily eating on the floor and table in Ally's living room and kitchen. The food was delicious! Almost everyone commented on it and said how good it was. Well, except the quiet people such as Gaara and Sasuke. But, even though they didn't say anything, you could tell they loved it.

---

After everyone was finished eating their food, all the girls and guys split up into their groups and left to finish their tasks. They did just that, and only couldn't complete a few. Both groups then ran up to Tsunade's office to show what they got.

"We soooo won!" Ally said happily to the other girls, and they agreed. Kiba snorted in response.

"Ha, you won? In your dreams!" he said with a smirk, "_We_ won!"

Both groups were smirking, thinking they both won. But, after a few moments, both groups realized Tsunade wasn't at her desk. Instead, there was a note and it said:

'_Shinobi: __Great job at my sports event! But, alas, today I am out having fun (something a hokage can't have a lot). So, decide among yourselves about the winner. You all did great, don't be upset. I hope to see you all in the real event soon! __Tsunade'_

Ally sighed. "Well, that was pointless, wasn't it?" she said with a small smile. Everyone else nodded.

---

After the goodbyes were said, everyone went their own ways. But, it seemed they had split into groups walking home. Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, and Hinata were walking together somewhere, possibly to go see a movie.

Shikamaru was walking in between Ino and Temari, who were talking about going out for lunch.

Neji was walking with TenTen, talking about training withOUT Gai-Sensei.

Ally was starting to walk her way when Sasuke called out, "Oi!" Ally turned her head with a small blush and a small smile.

"Yes, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked happily. He looked at her for a moment before he asked,

"Are you doing anything later for dinner?" Ally blushed and looked at her feet with a small smile.

"N-No. Why?"

"Would you l-like to do something?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Hn…"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn…"

"Sasuke-Kun?"

"HN!"

"…"

"I'll pick you up at six."

"See you then!"

In Ally's head, one thing was running through her mind, 'I GOTTA DATE! **YES**!'

----------------------------------------

Well, that's it for now! Please review to get more chapters. No reviews, no chapters. I know you read the story, people. I can see when you view the page. If you don't review or favorite or put it on alert, this story will be deleted. I think I have 2 chapters completed after this one. Well, have a nice day! Review!

PS. OMG! Did you see the trailer for the third season of Avatar: The Last Airbender? OH EMM GEE!!!! I can't wait! But, seriously folks, Zuko and Mai? Ewww!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Date That Brought Them Together!

Here's the next chapter of my story! Thanks to Rachel Lee, Kyetge, kyobu, and sasukelover4ever for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I just realized I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter. Oops. Well, you all should know I don't own Naruto. That's Masashi Kishimoto's job. Please enjoy this chapter of my story and please review!

----------------------------------------

"I'm blue da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da, da ba de da ba da…" Ally sung to herself quietly while picking out clothing for her date. She loved to listen to foreign music. The language was so strange, especially songs like the one she was singing that particular day.

"Blue are the feelings that live inside me…" she continued while finally finding a nice outfit for herself to wear. On her torso was a gray GAP hooded sweatshirt with the letters G, A, and P in red and the rim of the hood in red. She was also wearing a faded denim mini-skirt. On her legs were fishnet stockings and on her feet were black knee-high leather boots that had a few white laces wrapped around them.

Ally smiled happily and she then said good-bye to her cats. "Tootles!" she said to them as her doorbell rung. She ran to the door to see Sasuke standing there trying to look at bored as possible but actually looking quite nervous.

"Umm… Hey…." Ally said quietly with a small blush on her cheeks.

Sasuke was wearing white jeans that looked exactly like his normal shorts but longer. He was also wearing a blue T-Shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Hey, even he can be casual sometimes. On his feet were blue sneakers and his hair was in its normal chicken style.

"….Hey…." he said quietly, and Ally blushed even more.

"So, you ready to go?" she asked with a small smile.

"Hn…" he muttered with a small nod. Ally giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Well, let's get going then!" she said, and began to pull him lightly along.

Their date was about to begin!

-----------

The walk to the restaurant was quiet. No one said a word. When they got to the actual place, Sasuke pulled out the chair for Ally to sit in and she sat down happily. She said her 'arigato' and then Sasuke sat himself down.

"Hello. I'm Sutefanii. I'll be your waitress tonight." A voice from above said. Ally looked up from her seat to see a farmiliar girl looking down at her with a small smile.

"Weren't you in my class at the academy?" Ally asked, knowing she knew the girl from somewhere.

"Yes, but I dropped out after the first week." Sutefanii replied.

"Oh. Okay." Was all Ally said back besides her order of a salad and a cola. Sasuke ordered the same. Sutefanii ran to give their orders in and then Ally and Sasuke began talking.

They were talking about themselves. Ally said minimal about herself, and Sasuke did too. After a few moments, they both began to open up a little more and were talking openly to each other. Ally and Sasuke both talked about their familys' deaths and about the things that followed after them. They explained their friends and how they met them. They also added in a bit about their personalities. After their dinner, they knew a lot about each other.

"So…" Ally started with a small smile and a blush to go with it.

"So…" Sasuke continued and Ally giggled softly.

"Would you like to escort me to my mansion?" Ally asked with another small giggle. Sasuke blinked a few times after that, obviously confused.

"…You have a mansion?" he asked after a few moments of silence. Ally continued to giggle and then she rephrased her question.

"Would you like to walk me back to my house?"

"Oh... Sure…"

So, Sasuke walked Ally back to her apartment. The walk was silent. No one said a word besides the small sighs from Ally while she looked up at the beautiful night sky.

Finally, the twosome reached Ally's apartment. Ally turned to Sasuke at her door and smiled softly.

"I had a great night, Sasuke-Kun. I really hope we can have another night like this again soon. I-…" Ally started, but was interrupted by a pair of soft lips against her own. She blushed like crazy and then Sasuke turned to look at her after a moment with a smirk on his face.

"Ja ne." he said as he turned around and began to walk back to his own house. Ally looked confused for a moment before she grinned and waved happily.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-Kun! Bye!"

Sasuke raised up his hand and gave a small wave without looking just to show he heard her, and Ally giggled and then walked into her house once Sasuke was out of sight.

"Hankie, guess what?" Ally cried to her cat while she picked her up and twirled her around (much to Hank's dismay). "I think I have a boyfriend!"

-----------

The next day, Ally was still grinning happily. She quickly dressed and then left her house carrying her kitten, Krystal, with her. She was going out for ramen at Ichiraku's for breakfast. After that, Ally was planning on dropping her kiten of at her house and then going to train. Hopefully, she would find something better to do on the way.

Of course, Ally did find a better thing to do. Naruto was at Ichiraku eating when Ally arrived.

"Ohayo, Ally-Chan." Naruto said to her, although it sounded like, "Ohmayon, Awi-Han." Because Naruto had lot of ramen stuffed in his mouth. Ally giggled and sat next to him.

"Ohayo, Naruto-Kun." Ally replied with a smile and Krystal meowed as her greeting.

"What would you like to eat today… umm…" Ayame said behind the counter and looked confused for a moment. "I'm sorry, I don't recall hearing your name. What is it, again?"

"You can call me Ally." Ally replied with a small smile.

"You'll see a lot of Ally-Chan here." Naruto said happily after he finished his current bowl and put his arm around Ally and pulled her closer to him. "She almost likes ramen as much as me! She can slurp down a whole bowl in less than a minute!"

Ally giggled and her cheeks turned a light pink in slight embarassment.

"So, are you two dating?" Ayame asked with a small smile. Ally laughed slightly.

"Yeah we are. Naruto-Kun, I love you. Will you marry me?" she said, trying to look serious.

"Oh, Ally-Chan! I thought you would never ask! Of course I would marry you!" Naruto replied teasingly and hugged her. Ally hugged back and giggled.

Ayame blinked a few times and then smiled softly. "So what would you like, Ally-San?"

Ally told Ayame what she would like and got it quickly along with some milk for Krystal. Ally and Naruto continued talking and laughing for a little while, unaware that someone was watching them from afar with a slightly hurt and mad expression.

"She agrees to go out with me and then this? Naruto…… I'll kill you!" the person muttered. And with that, Sasuke walked back to his home, silently plotting his revenge. He won't lose Ally, especially not to Naruto.

----------------------------------------

Well, that's it! I know, not very good. This was one of the worse chapters of my story. I just finished another chapter farther on. It's longer than this one by one page and it's really funny. If you keep reviewing, I'll post up the next few chapters so you can get to the funny one. I really want to keep posting chapters but I won't if you don't review/favorite/alert/etc. I hope you liked my story and want to read more!

PS. But later on you will be seeing a bit more of Sutefanii! Just telling you that I wasn't dropping her and you should expect more from her!


	7. Quote Contest

Hiya everyone! I've decided to hold a little contest thingy. Below are six phrases from upcoming chapters in my story! Each phrase is said in the story.

If you want, you can review and tell me who you think says these things! I'll put you in the story as a future villain if you get at least five right. (There's going to be a new villainous group in the future including a certain character who was only in a few lines of the story… Do ya know who s/he is?) If you get the most right when no one gets at least five right, you get to tell me a siduation or phrase you want to happen in the story. I'll put it in the next chapter I write.

You can only guess one person per phrase. No mulitiple guesses allowed! If you guess more than once for each phrase, I won't count your answer.

Well, that's it! When I get more reviews and write more and I'll post more chapters! Please review and have fun with the phrases!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your outfit's cute. I think you would look better wearing nothing at all, though.

--

I've never been so embarrassed before in my life!

--

Sakura-Chan! Cover your eyes!

--

You can go out with her, I can go out with Sakura.

--

I'll just leave this here, then. You might want to use it as inspiration.

--

Stay away from me, you perverted high weirdo!


	8. The Angst That Is Sasuke! His Revenge?

Sorry! I forgot to post this chapter sooner! Forgive me! But enjoy! Remember, you can still vote on the quote contest! It ends when I update the next chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke-Kun…"

"Just follow my lead."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"…"

"… Are you going to cooperate?"

"Hai!"

Sakura and Sasuke were an odd sight to see later that day. They were both walking through Konoha receiving many stares. They looked the same as they always did. Nothing was wrong with them. But, Sasuke's arm was around Sakura as they walked to Ichiraku, where Ally and Naruto were still talking. As they sat down, Sasuke's arm still around Sakura, both had wide eyes.

"Sasuke-Teme…" Naruto started.

"…Why is your arm around Sakura-Chan?" Ally finished.

"We're going out." Sasuke replied simply.

"NANI?!?" Naruto yelled, turning to Sakura who was blushing like crazy. Ally didn't yell, she just stared with hurt in her eyes.

"Ano… I'm g-going to go now… Congrats Sasuke-…ano… Sasuke-San. Congrats Sakura-San…" Ally said abruptly, standing up while trying to hide the tears that were beginning to fall from her face. She then walked away from the stand, her head down. As soon as she was a few feet away, she began running as fast as she could away. Naruto turned to glare at Sasuke.

"Teme, what do you think you're doing?" he hissed angrily.

"Nothing. You can go out with her, I can go out with Sakura." Sasuke muttered back in reply.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, blinking, as he was quite confused.

"You said you were going out with her, dobe." Sasuke replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You mean before? We were just kidding. Man, you screwed up big time." Naruto replied, glaring at him.

'Uh-Oh…' Sasuke thought to himself, 'I better go find her'. With that, he stood up abruptly and ran out of the stall, causing Sakura to fall off her stool with a thump.

Meanwhile, Ally stopped in the middle of the forest and sat in a tree and began to cry. She had actually thought Sasuke liked her. She had thought she had a boyfriend. How could she be so stupid? For the first time in her life after her mother had died, she felt loved. She felt like she had a purpose in the world. But, what she just witnessed tore those thoughts right out of her heart.

'I really shouldn't cry. I know I'm upset, but an enemy could sneak up on me anytime…' Ally thought sadly, but continued to cry even though it could cause her danger.

As Ally continued to cry, as if on cue, strong arms wrapped around her.

"Gomen..." A voice connected to the arms muttered. The voice (and arms) belonged to Uchiha Sasuke.

"A-Ano… W-What d-do you m-mean? I-I'm f-fine, Sasuke-Sa-…" Ally started, but Sasuke coolly interrupted her.

"Don't call me that! I… erm… I mean… you can call me Sasuke-Kun…" he said, yelling at first, but his voice softened into a loving tone (sort-of).

"Hai. Ano… Sasuke…-Kun… I'm not u-upset about a-anything… You can b-be with Sakura-S-San if y-you want t-to…" Ally muttered, causing more tears to fall as she tried to contain her sobs.

Sasuke looked at her with a small sad look. He pulled Ally closer to him and said quietly, "Sakura and I aren't together." Noticing Ally giving him a strange look, he added, "I wanted to make you and the dobe jealous because I thought you guys were going out because of what you said at Ichiraku." Ally opened her mouth to speak, but Sasuke began talking again before she could speak. "I know that was bad and stuff. I didn't want to hurt you, just… come back to me… Ano… I'm sorry, okay? But, if you don't believe me I could-…"

With Sasuke talking, thunder beginning to roar, and rain began to fall, Ally did not want to hear anymore. So, it was the perfect time for her to kiss Sasuke passionately. She took the chance. This kiss was different than the others. It was longer (10 minutes) and it had feeling in it. The other seemed like a message, and it seemed to say "Bye. See you again soon. Oh, and I did that so you would shut up. Don't get any ideas.". This one has feeling stuffed inbetween the teens' lips. It was more than a goodbye kiss. It was more than something to end a date. This kiss signified that Ally and Sasuke would be together for quite some time.

After their kiss broke, Ally and Sasuke just stared at each other as rain dripped down their bodies. Finally, Ally smiled and hugged Sasuke.

"Thank you." She said quietly, and then let go of Sasuke and jumped down from the tree and began to leave the forest with each step. Sasuke just sat in the tree and watched her leave. Once she was out of sight, he smiled slightly and jumped down from the tree and began to walk the other way. The rain continued to pour down on him but he took no notice as he began thinking to himself silently.

Sasuke never liked someone before. He never had someone like him the way Ally did. He knew nothing about relationships and knew nothing about how he was supposed to feel. He did know that he liked Ally and she liked him. But what would happen next? What would be different between them?

Suddenly, a more important question came into the Uchiha's head.

"Will I hurt her?" he asked out loud.

Sasuke had a dream. He had to kill his brother. That was his purpose in life. How would that effect the people close to him, though? How would that effect Ally? What if he died in the process of killing his brother? No one would be happy about that.

Sasuke sighed and shivered in the cold. His bonds with others could only hurt. Why did he have them, then?

'It makes me feel… happy inside.' He thought to himself as he turned to begin walking to his house. 'But, is it worth it?'

Sasuke sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head as he made a decision.

'Until the day comes when I become strong enough to kill _him_, I will do the things I am doing now. When the time comes, however, I will brake my bonds in order to kill him. Killing him will come first, even if it means hurting the ones close to me.'

--------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading! R&R and possibly F&A!


	9. Quote Contest TieBreaker!

Hi everyone! This is Ally (Tsukinoyo) speaking. Well, duh, right? Haha. Well it seems we have a tie for the winners of the contest. It seems three people entered. Black Rose-hime101, LiveAndNeverForget, and khfreak116. Well, those were their user names then. I have no idea if they are the same now. But Black Rose-hime101 and LiveAndNeverForget both got 4 correct and khfreak116 got 3. Here were the answers:

1) Sasuke (Surprisingly enough, right? Haha.)

2) Ally

3) Naruto

4) Sasuke

5) Kakashi

6) Ally

Yeah so it seems there is a tie! What shall I do? Well this is what I decided. I will have another mini contest. I will have a quote from a future chapter. The first to answer correctly wins! But, if you guess wrong, I'll tell you and you will be able to guess again. Here is the quote!

"BOOBIES! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR BOOBIES!"

"Well, my boobies are here now. Let's play!"

There you go! It's not the best quotes but I have no idea what to put... Haha. These are two people talking. It doesn't matter if you guess one right or two, because you'll win either way. But you need to have gotten one first to win. Well, good luck to Black Rose-hime101 and LiveAndNeverForget in their guessing! Thanks to khfreak116 for guessing before hand! Let's see who wins the tie-breaker!


End file.
